Project Summary/Abstract To address the need for a well-trained, diverse workforce of cancer investigators, we will establish a K12- funded oncology clinical research training and mentorship program for junior faculty researchers at Emory University's Winship Cancer Institute. The goals of the Emory Clinical Oncology Career Development Award Program are to: (1) establish an exceptional training program for clinician-investigators in the conduct of therapeutic cancer clinical research studies with a focus on phase 1 and phase 2 clinical trials, and (2) develop the next generation of researchers and leaders in clinical oncology. In year 1, we will develop the program recruitment materials; convene the program Internal and External Advisory Boards including faculty with expertise in clinical/translational research, clinical research methodology, and mentorship; finalize the intensive training, longitudinal training, career development, and mentored research experience program components; select the inaugural Emory Clinical Oncology Career Development Award Scholars; and implement the online program evaluation and Scholar evaluation tools. Two clinician-investigator junior faculty members (Instructor or Assistant Professor) will be selected each year and Scholars will complete a 2-year training program. To develop the knowledge and skills necessary to become independent cancer clinician-investigators and lead cancer research teams in the future, in years 2-5 Emory Clinical Oncology K12 Scholars will pursue: intensive didactic training focused on clinical research methodology for design and execution of early phase clinical trials; longitudinal didactic coursework leading to a Master of Science in Clinical Research (MSCR) degree; mentored research experiences, and professional development activities. The Emory Clinical Oncology K12 program will leverage the strengths and infrastructure of the Georgia Clinical & Translational Science Alliance at Emory. A comprehensive, rigorous mixed-methods evaluation plan will be used to assess program milestones and metrics, identify areas for modifications and growth, and measure the long-term impact of the Emory Clinical Oncology K12 program. Recruitment of women and under-represented minority candidates will be an important focus of this K12. The two PIs are internationally recognized cancer researchers with exceptional track records as mentors.